Standalone automation device is widely used as control device for small range process control. Single loop or multi-loop controller is typical application for standalone automation device. Normally, it contains several input/output ports and configurable common process control algorithm (such as PID). With input/output connected to field signal and process control algorithm configured, user can establish a control loop and control the process variable to desired set point.
In many cases standalone automation device can work individually, with configuration and operation by buttons in front panel. However, there are two main inconvenient in configuration. Firstly, the display with two lines LED characters is limited for transferring information; only abbreviations can be used as interaction with users. Secondly, standalone automation device has only several buttons in limited front panel space with basic operation functions, which will lead to inconvenience for hardware and control logic configuration.
Another disadvantage is that, for many applications, standalone automation device are embedded in other machine panels in daily operation. If firmware version of standalone automation device is required to be updated or users need additional features in the future after device is embedded in machine panels, dismantling device from machine panels to update firmware with rear connections is quite inconvenient.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need in the art to develop an improved standalone automation device to support convenient communication and power supply.